Hashtag No Filter
by swedishfishlover
Summary: Dylan is new to Beacon Hills. She doesn't know it yet but her senior year will be filled with relationship drama, friendship drama, more drama, oh let's not forget the supernatural! Watch as her life gets turned upside down; will she be left broken forever or leave this town unscathed? Will Dylan need to put a filter on or let the truth in?


I don't own Teen Wolf, it's all Jeff Davis and MTV's. This is simply a story using some canonical characters, setting, themes, etc. I'm not getting any profit through this story, and I don't intend too; this is simply a fan made fictional story. So lawyer people, shew!

And YES I did name my OC after Dylan O'Brien (not last name). I thought it was funny and plus she kinda looks like a Dylan to me. Sue me.

* * *

**_HASHTAG NO FILTER_**

Shaking out her fear, anxiety, and fretting over today she knew it wouldn't stop. The teenage typical hysteria of going to a new high school. The worst part about this is that it was senior year, who the hell moved in their senior year? If she could have a say in this she'd gladly move back to Hana any day. Sure California and Hawaii had somewhat similar climates, but Beacon Hills was too far from a beach.

Sighing to herself Dylan forced herself to walk up to Beacon Hills High School. Though on the mainland this was a fairly small town. Hana only has a little over a thousand with Beacon at two thousand, so maybe it wasn't all that bad.

_Who am I kidding,_ Dylan said to herself with a mental slap, _this year is going to suck. _

Straightening her shredded pleaded panel light blue dress she loved she kept walking. It was from ROMWE, and though expensive as hell it was good quality. She can remember Alani pissing and moaning about how she blew her money, but it was her money and that's how she spent it. Dylan stopped her train of thought as she almost tripped on the staircase.

Thankfully nobody was paying attention enough to see her almost flop and fail. Feeling heat rush to her cheeks Dylan rushed inside and made it to the office without any more mishaps. The lady at the front desk shoved her a crumpled schedule, her locker number, and textbooks for her classes. Quickly Dylan shoved all but one text book into her bag and followed the woman through winding halls after the bell rang.

Struggling to keep up with the ten ton of books now shoved into her bag, Dylan eventually made it to her first class of the day; AP Calculus. It was one of her best subjects, and back in Hana her math class didn't even challenge her, so maybe this would.

Once in the class she was bombarded with an overwhelming amount of body spray or perfume. She barely managed not to choke on thin air.

"Class," The woman said, her voice odd and monotone, "This is your new student Dylan Makaiau, please don't scare her off. Thank you." And the woman left grumbling angrily. Dylan stood watching the students and teacher scan her.

"Okay, uh Dylan please take your seat. Most are filled so just find one." Mr. Price said pushing up his glasses. Nodding she walked down an aisle sitting near a redhead who eyed her like an unwanted insect. On the other side of her was a lanky looking dude, the typical 'trendy' gelled up hair with moles. He ogled at her and she tried her best to ignore his hot whisky eyes.

She didn't find him attractive, no, she was going back to Hawaii when she graduated and was an adult. There was no time for a relationship, or a silly crush.

Getting out her notebook and math textbook, the only thing she didn't have was a pencil. Keeping quiet Dylan searched in every nook and cranny finding pens, highlighters, but no pencil. About to give up there was hand shoving a pencil in her face. Glancing through her hair Dylan found it belonged to the ogling boy next to her. She couldn't help but smile as she took it mouthing a thank you before starting on notes, problems, and even answering a few questions.

* * *

After AP Microeconomics, and AP Art History which the boy was in it was lunch. This was due or die time. Sit alone you're doomed a year of loner status, or sit with the wrong group you could be hated for eternity. Maybe she could just sit in the girls bathroom and look for a group tomorrow? No, she'd definitely be a loner then.

Not that that's a bad thing, she was a social butterfly once she swallowed her shyness. She wanted friends this year just not with the drama of finding them.

Letting it go for now Dylan made it to her locker for the first time. It was a ratty blue, dented, and dull. She got it open after ten unsuccessful tries and put her books inside and put up the pictures she had in case the lockers were, and are, dull. She had pictures of the water, her surfing, and even her and Alani. Memories she'd soon make more of, hopefully.

"Hey-" A voice called and Dylan jumped, smashing her finger into her locker.

Looking at the owner of the voice is was him. The guy she's already pegged, the guy who ogled at her a few times and she pretended not to notice. However the fact her finger was caught, bruised, and throbbing didn't give her room to speak. Whimpering the boy apologized and helped get her finger out, which wasn't as bad as they thought.

"Thanks." Dylan nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder and cradling her finger.

"Uh, so you're new here." He said.

Dylan smirked, "I am. I must compliment your observation skills."

They both laughed at her sarcastic demeanor she already exposed.

"Anyways I came over to, since your new, and-" The boy's sputters made butterflies flutter within her.

"Okay."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Okay as in you'll sit with my friends and I at lunch?" Dylan shot him a playful glare before following him to the lunch room. Along the way she learned his name was Stiles, the town Sheriff's son. The boy had obvious ADHD, but it only added to his casual quirkiness. Around him the craziness of high school seemed to melt away and the joy of being a teenager came through.

Before she could relish the moment she didn't realize she sat down next to Stiles until a hand jutted in front of her. It was the redhead's hand, the girl from her first period math who gave her cold looks. Taking it the girl's eyes seemed to soften.

"Lydia Martin, mutual friend of Stilinski over there." She said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

After meeting Stiles' other half Scott, the twins Ethan and Aiden, Danny who was Hawaiian too, Isaac and Allison everything seemed to calm down. Dylan introduced herself and almost everyone asked about the guy name; and Dylan was honest. Her parents were expecting a boy and the name still went.

The conversation slowed and Dylan suddenly felt uneasy. Out of place without conversation; go bold and start one, or just sit there like an idiot. After take a long sip on lemonade she sat up straighter and leaned in.

"So, what's there to do in Beacon Hills. I haven't really gotten a chance to look around." Dylan asked and the girls seemed to perk up the most, however Stiles jumped up before them.

"There's a bowling alley, a bookstore if you're into books, a mall on the east end of town, there's Fiddler Park, oh and there's Emma's. Best. Curly. Fries. Ever." Stiles said going on forever about the art of curly fries. Dylan noticed the confused looks the rest of the group had towards Stiles. What this different of him to babble? Did he never babble? Does babbling mean he's into her?

"-and that's how you make a perfect curled fry." Stiles finished and Dylan came back to the conversation she sorta ignored.

"I'll have to try it." Dylan said, and soon the bell for AP Chemistry.

* * *

On the walk home Dylan did pass by Montgomery's Bookstore, something she'd missed walking in the morning. Debating whether she should go in she decided against it as she had a mountain of homework to tackle.

Right as she got home a blue Jeep sped down the road, a black camaro tailing the shit outta it. Ignoring it Dylan unlocked her door and opened it for Mitty to tackle her. The puppy Husky was now bigger and could stand up and be as tall as her.

"Hey buddy. You miss me? Uh-huh! Yes you did!" Dylan teased in a baby-like voice.

Mitty yipped and trotted back into the Tudor style house and Dylan followed knowing her dad was off at his new deputy position and her mom was most likely joining a book club. Feeling a bit alone she walked up to her room and flopped down onto her bed opening her computer. The screen was black when she opened it at first, and she saw it.

Within the reflection was a wolf-man as the legends back on Hana, with red eyes, the leader. Gawking with scared eyes she turned to her window to see nothing there but a little blur before nothing.

Something told her Beacon wasn't as it seemed.


End file.
